Kingdom Hearts 3: Break, Bleed, Balance
by OrigamiCats
Summary: "So why do we need a Moogle", Riku stared at Mog. "It can help us provide equipment fight Xehanort", Kairi answered. "So what do you need for your Research, Mog?", Sora questioned. "Kupo", Mog smiled "I need the best Time Magic there is". Approx. 0.01% completed.


Kingdom Hearts 3: Break, Bleed, Balance

Chapter One: Mog

After a few days, as the worlds covered by darkness again, the 3 heroes, Sora, Ruki, Kairi, will soon determine the worlds fate.

Sora and Riku are in Destiny Island. Sora turned his head and looked at Riku,"So what does it feel like?". Riku ask,"What do you mean".

"You know, to be the Keyblade Master" Sora smiled.

"Same, I guess", Riku and Sora laughed.

"Sora, Riku!", Kairi ran to them with a Moogle.

"Kupo" shouted the Moogle and smiled.

"Hi" Sora spoked to the Moogle.

"This is Mog", Kairi pointed at the Moogle,"It will be helping us with special magic and skills".

"Kupo, I am not just any Moogle, I study the secret of Time Magic, Kupo!" said Mog.

"Hmm, so what is the secret of Time Magic", Riku questioned.

"Kupo, I still don't know, I've been studying it all my life and still uncertain", the Moogle continued, "I am so close to the conclusion, I know it, Kupo, some say it will forever be a mystery, Kupo".

"So why do we need a Moogle", Riku stared at Mog.

"It can help us provide equipment fight Xehanort", Kairi answered.

"So what do you need for your Research, Mog?", Sora questioned.

"Kupo", Mog smiled "I need the best Time Magic there is".

"The best Time Magic" Sora whispered to himself, "What's that?"

"The best Time Magic is 'Warp', I have the Recipe to Synthesize it right her-" the Moogle paused, "I had it right here, kupo" Mog said sadly.

"We'll help you find it", Kairi Smiled.

"Kupo!" Mog smiled, "Thanks, I think I left it somewhere at Radiant Garden".

Then the three adventurer's and Mog went to Radiant Garden on their Gummi Ship in search of the Recipe for the best Time Magic as they continued their Adventure To Their Destiny.

Chapter Two: Familiar Acquaintances

The three travelers and Mog continued their search for the recipe. Sora and Riku decided to start at the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee however Kairi and Mog looked around the Market.

Sora opened the door to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Sora and Riku saw Leon, Cid, and Aerith crowded at the computer. Leon, Cid, and Aerith turned around.

"So where have you been all these months" Cid firstly spoked.

"Hahaha, been busy" Sora replied.

"Welcome back Sora" Aerith said.

Leon turned around and faced back at the computer.

"We're trying to find Cloud after he disappeared when he was fighting Sephiroth" Cid continued, "We're looking up the whole map of town and Tifa and Yuffie is searching for him".

"Can you help us" Aerith interrupted.

"We would, but we're trying to find something as well" Riku continued the conversation.

"What are you trying to find" Leon asked.

"The Recipe 'Warp', a Moogle needs help trying to find it", Sora answered.

"Well, sorry, we haven't seen any Recipes around here.

Meanwhile…

Kairi and Mog were asking people around the Market whether they have seen the Recipe but they had no hope.

Then they overheard someone in the market saying there is something unusual in the mountains.

"Something usual in the mountains" Mog whispered,"We should take a look there, Kupo!"

After a few more looks around the Market, Mog and Kairi went to the mountains and by the cliffside. The look around.

"No, nothing here" Kairi said.

"There's gotta be something, Kupo" Mog sighed.

Then a blob of darkness appear. Cloud flew out of the Blob of darkness, then the darkness fade away. Cloud seem in pain.

"Cloud!" someone shouted.

Kairi and Mog looked behind her and saw Yuffie and Tifa running towards Cloud.

Mog turned to Kairi and said "What's going on?".

Then Mog recognize a wrap up paper on the floor, Mog float to it and pick it up and kept it without Kairi noticing. Kairi walked towards Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud.

Kairi asked them,"What's going on here?".

"We'll explain when we get back to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee", Tifa answered.

Chapter 3: Another Quest


End file.
